


Steamy Shower

by WolfyWordWeaver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Best Friends, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Locker Room, M/M, Marauders Fest 2020, Quidditch, Shower Sex, Smut, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWordWeaver/pseuds/WolfyWordWeaver
Summary: After a hard-earned victory on the Quidditch Pitch, James and Sirius decide to have a little celebration of their own in the showers.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53
Collections: Marauders Fest 2020





	Steamy Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt B32: some steamy action in the shower after a Quidditch match  
> Sirius is 18 and James is 17, so not underaged.

There was nothing quite like coming down off the high of a tough Quidditch match, James mused as his shaky fingers tried to work off the soaking wet gear and robes. The locker room was filled with cheering and testosterone-fueled screams, and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Hufflepuff had been kicking their arses for years now, so this long-awaited victory was made that much sweeter. One step closer to the Quidditch Cup!

Gideon was standing on one of the benches in nothing but his pants and screaming out the Gryffindor victory song while Patrick and Abbott bowed to him and sang along. Sirius was laughing unabashedly at them while peeling off his own gear, the smile highlighting a bruise blooming over his cheek from a graze with an unruly Bludger. 

"Potter is our King!" Sirius screamed out and the whole room cheered boisterously.

"Get decent!" came a warning cry only seconds before the locker room was flooded with the girls from the team, who were screaming just as excitedly. 

Marlene was throwing up Fizzling Firecrackers and Dorcas was now dancing with Gideon on top of the bench as the team sang a ridiculous song (that didn't even rhyme) about the victory. James laughed heartily and ran a hand through his unruly hair before joining in with them as the Hogwarts song randomly got thrown in. 

It wasn't long before Professor McGonagall was in the locker room and chasing off the girls while demanding that all of them needed to get on with the showers and back to the castle. 

"There's rumors of some hot butterbeer in the common room," she sniffed in annoyance before a small smile cracked through her façade. "And perhaps something a bit more warming if the lot of you hurry."

"Merlin, I just love Minnie," Sirius whispered hotly against James' ear as he suddenly wrapped an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders.

The rest of the team was already scrambling to the showers thanks to the implied promise of alcohol and James glanced up at the familiar face of his best mate. "You know, Black, that's quite a lovely look for your face. The colors definitely improve the boring pallor of your face."

"Pffft, prat!" Sirius barked in a laugh as he squeezed James into a headlock. "There's nothing remotely boring about my face, and you know it!"

James took the cheap shot and punched at Sirius' groin to get free of the headlock and soon they were wrestling about the room in earnest. 

"You losers are going to miss out on the drinks if you keep fooling around," Gid warned as he leaped over them on his way to the door.

"Yeah," Abbott chuckled, choosing to squeeze past them. "We won't wait on you."

"That's fine," James huffed as he tried to buck Sirius off. "It won't take me long to w-win."

Sirius winked at the others as he shoved James further into the damp tiled floor and began hawking up some spit.

"Good luck, Potter!" they laughed before rushing out into the rain with charmed robes. 

"Eugh!!!" James shrieked as Sirius let out a string of spit against his cheek before cackling and proceeding to choke on the rest of his spit. "Wanker!"

Red-faced from coughing, Sirius glanced down at James and shook his head while still smiling widely. The red splotches on his face really did look nice against the purples from the bruise. 

"Don't be a wimp, Potter," Sirius teased. "Open wide."

He started letting down another string of spit and James felt his stubborn side flare up. James Fleamont Potter was _not_ a wimp and he was definitely not going to let Sirius win this round. Staring up fearlessly, he opened wide and turned his head just enough to catch the spit directly in his mouth. Sirius' eyes widened almost comically and his face turned an entirely new shade of pink. His own mouth dropped open and the string of spit caught against that smooth chin. 

James made a big show of swallowing and Sirius made a high-pitched noise at the back of his throat. It wasn't enough, though, and James leaned up on his elbows and ran his tongue along Sirius' chin to lap up the last remnants of spit. 

"B-bloody hell," Sirius breathed out shakily.

Even through the protective gear still on their legs, James could feel the way that Sirius ground down against him, and a familiar heat built in his belly. Clenching his core even harder to continue holding up his torso, James reached up a hand to grasp hold of the wet and tangled hair barely still in a bun and tugged Sirius down to his lips. 

Kissing wasn't exactly something new between them, or even a bit of fooling around, but it had never been anything like this. Nothing so...filthy.

"Open wide," James murmured against those warming lips and Sirius moaned softly before complying. 

Lapping his tongue messily against every inch of the exposed mouth had James practically vibrating with nervous energy. It was a lot, especially after a game like they had. Sirius pressed down against him a bit more heavily again and he tugged at the tangle of black hair a bit more firmly.

"Sh-shower?" Sirius wheezed and James nodded.

It was a pain in the arse to get out of their gear with shaking fingers and the other excited parts of their body, but soon enough they were both under the hot spray of water in the showers with nothing between them anymore. 

Arms wrapped tightly around each other and their lips slid together desperately. James groped roughly at the handfuls of arse usually hidden away by the school-issued robes and pulled Sirius roughly against him. Sirius was whimpering from the pain of pressing his bruised face against James, but he didn't let up in the intensity of his kisses. He pulled James up into him, getting his boyfriend up on tip toes as he moaned loudly. They rutted against each other for several minutes before moving back to catch their breath and soap up a bit.

"Suck me off?" James panted as he gave his prick a few slick tugs.

"Rinse off well," Sirius panted as he nodded. "Hate the taste of soap."

"Did you have to wash your mouth out with soap too much as a kid?" James snickered. Even though they were both still in Hogwarts, James felt that he and his friends were far removed from the status of _kid_. 

Sirius tossed him a v and hastily worked on finishing his own soaping up. James ducked his head under the spray and relished in the burning feeling. All his senses went quiet as he rolled his neck and shoulders and his nerves calmed down. By the time cool fingers teased at his hips, the Potter Heir was no longer worried about shooting his load the second Sirius got on his knees. 

"We're going to miss all the good alcohol," the disowned Black muttered as he ducked his head to kiss under James' ear. He pulled James out of the direct spray so that he wouldn't drown trying to give head.

"You think that Remus and Peter aren't hoarding it for us?" James snickered, his hand tangling in the normally impeccable hair and giving it a tug. "They know it takes ages to get your hair sorted after a game."

"Sure, hoarding it in their greedy bellies," Sirius laughed as he carefully got to his knees. Tile wasn't a forgiving material and Sirius had already cracked a kneecap with his exuberance this year. "Alright, Potter, no need to be polite about shoving your prick into my mouth. I want it rough."

A muggle porno mag article popped into James' head as he softly slapped at Sirius' cheek. It had been explaining the Muggle concept of BDSM or summat and talked about the importance of a safe word between couples getting it on with all the freaky stuff. Something to be sure that they weren't crossing any lines or hurting each other.

Sirius opened wide and James felt his prick leap in delight. This was his best mate, the person he loved and trusted the most. They got into more shit together than most wizards did in their entire lives and he was sure that they would continue with that long after graduation. They had swallowed down bad Polyjuice Potion together, became Animagus, enchanted the already Enchanted Stairs, and even successfully made it to the girls' dorm rooms. 

There was no line to cross for them. 

"Don't bitch about a sore throat afterwards," James warned before experimentally slapping Sirius' face a bit more roughly. 

"Wanker," Sirius breathed out excitedly, his own prick showing obvious signs of enjoying everything they were doing. 

James took a firm grip at the base of his cock and pointed it towards the wide-open mouth, relishing in those torturous few seconds before being swallowed down. The anticipation mounted, much like the moments before flying out on the Quidditch Pitch and then those lovely lips quirked in amusement and those grey eyes sparkled under flittering eyelashes. He was helpless to that face, and thrusted forward with the gusto that made the Marauders known throughout the castle from their First Year on.

The older teen choked immediately but settled his hands lightly on the backs of James' thighs while opening wider. Technique was mostly useless at a pace like this, so Sirius mostly worked at keeping his teeth out of the way and relaxing his throat. Quaffle-toughened hands took a solid grip of the ebony hair, a handful on each side of that beautiful head and used the locks for leverage in pounding into that mouth. 

"Mmm, yeah," he groaned while pistoning his hips. "Take it. Take it..."

"Mmphgh!" Sirius replied, the spit spilling crassly down his chin and gushing past the merciless cock. 

His fingers tightened against James' thighs and there were a few tears already rolling down the sides of his face, but he didn't complain or otherwise attempt to get James to stop. The young teen barely had the mental acuity to wonder if Sirius could even breathe. All he knew was the pleasure around his cock and the hormonal high racing through his head. 

_Merlin's beard._

His legs shook and James could already feel the tension building between his legs. There wasn't any way that he would last long tonight, not with the way that the game went and not with that eager mouth choking around him. 

Sirius had played so well, those wiry arms ruthlessly Beating the unruly Bludgers towards the opponents. Sirius always came back to the Gryffindor Tower with bruised arms from the force of all those hits, and while by this point all of the Marauders were skilled enough in healing spells to easily take care of those, Sirius wore the bruises as a badge of honor. James loved that visible reminder of how much effort Sirius put into things, one of the most attractive features the Pureblood had. 

He pulled his hips away, Sirius immediately falling into a coughing spell. James smoothed the raven hair back tenderly. Others didn't get to know Sirius the way that he did; they saw a masked wizard, a façade, and they ate it up like the fools that they were. Others didn't see his perfectionism, his attention to detail, his dedication and loyalty. And they sure as hell didn't see him on his knees, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand and a devilish look in his eye. 

"Gimme a kiss," James demanded and Sirius complied as quickly as his shaky legs could comply. 

His taller figure bore down against James, pinning him to the wall as their hands clasped and their mouths slid against each other. Water poured over their figures, providing plenty of slickness to rut against each other with. Sirius moaned hoarsely, the sound making James tremble. He wiggled a hand out of his boyfriend's grip and slid it between them to grasp both cocks for that extra little bit pressure. 

The pulsing heat of release ripped through James first and he whimpered and moaned while Sirius readjusted to grind his cock against the shorter man's bony hip. 

"B-babe," Sirius moaned out against James' neck before he too was lost to the climax. 

Hands were slow to move again, tiredly rubbing the wet skin of the other before James finally sighed and pinched Sirius' ribs. 

"We've got to get going or we'll miss the whole party."

"Yeah," Sirius yawned, looking far more ready to jump in bed for sleep than he was for dealing with a late-night after party.

"Wormtail can nick us some of the good stuff from the potion stores," James yawned back before finally shoving the larger teen off of him. "C'mon."

"Fine, fine."

Turning off the water, James allowed himself another glance at the retreating naked figure and grinned widely. In a few more months they were going to be finished with Hogwarts and he honestly couldn't wait. Having a place of his own with Sirius and being free to do whatever they wanted sounded pretty exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Also, thank you to the Marauder's Fest mods for putting on this fest and for those who provided such fun prompts. I hope that you enjoyed my interpretation of the prompt! ;)


End file.
